


The Classic McDonald’s at Midnight Fic

by lavender_macaronss



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Good ole take your friend to get fast food in the middle on the night, McDonald’s lmao, Platonic relationships only - Freeform, hurt/comfort?, it’s very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_macaronss/pseuds/lavender_macaronss
Summary: Tubbo has a very upsetting argument with his father so he calls Tommy, who decides that a sleepover and a shit ton of fast food is the only way to goRead the title, you know exactly what this isWholesome week 2Day 7: Own Choice
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 369





	The Classic McDonald’s at Midnight Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Asdfgqwdcokjj it’s the last day of wholesome week :(
> 
> I really missed the ole midnight maccies with my best friend so I wrote a fic about it

Tubbo has recently moved house. Again. His parents move house a lot, for his dad’s work, and he misses the sea. But he doesn’t mind about that, because now he lives a mere 10 minute drive from Tommy’s house. 

This, although being excellent for Tubbo’s happiness isn’t great for his sleep schedule, especially now that Tommy can drive. Tommy claims that Tubbo is the clingy one, but he always finds an excuse to come see his friend, usually at ridiculous hours of the night. Whether it’s baking brownies or going on spontaneous trips, Tommy and Tubbo are out most nights, and thus, Tubbo ends up in the situation he is in at the moment.

Tubbo had gotten into a fight with his dad. The kind that every teenager has (or at least most do). The old “YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!” fight. The one that ends with locking the bedroom door and crying on a call with your best friend. Tommy does his best to be comforting, and though he’s not much good at it, Tubbo appreciates the effort. Then Tommy abruptly tells him to hold on a moment 

“I asked my dad and he says you can stay over tonight so I’m on my way, yeah?” He says and Tubbo grins through his tears at his friend’s slightly muffled voice over the phone. 

“Yeah...alright.” Tubbo says and wipes away the tears that soak his pillow. He stands up and grabs a jacket, a pair of shoes to put over his stripy socks and a backpack with some cash and all the basic necessities for a sleepover. He carries on talking to Tommy, who narrates his journey to Tubbo’s house.

When he hears the sound of a car outside, Tubbo stands up and walks downstairs slowly. He makes it out the door to Tommy’s car without having to argue with his parents, and when he steps in Tommy greets him with a smile and an awkward half-hug from the driver’s seat.

“Thanks, Tommy...” Tubbo mumbles sleepily. He dimly remembers not having had supper, having missed it in favor of crying in his locked room. He is hungry, now that he thinks about it, and mentions it to Tommy.

“Well so am I and there ain’t shit to eat at my house, so fancy getting McDonald’s?” Tommy asks, eyes still on the road while Tubbo plays his music on the AUX. Tubbo nods, then remembers that Tommy isn’t looking at him, and that it’s dark, so he makes a vague noise of agreement. Tommy laughs at that. “God you sound fuckin’ tired.” He says.  
Tubbo sticks out his tongue at the remark. “Shut up, Tommy.” He mutters, but there’s no real annoyance in his voice.

They get to the 24 hour drive through and Tommy orders them both chicken nuggets and chips. Then he gets a milkshake for Tubbo and a coke for himself and pays. The woman there is almost as tired looking as Tubbo, but she and Tommy start up a conversation about something or other while he hands her the cash and she sends the two boys off with a smile and a “See you soon.”

They get to Tommy’s house. Tommy almost has to drag Tubbo out of the car, but they make it inside and head upstairs to Tommy’s room. Tommy flips onto his bed and starts eating immediately, Tubbo flops down onto Tommy and steals his food, despite the fact that he has his own.  
“OI- You bitch! That’s mine! Fuckin’-“ Tommy says as he tries to wrestle his friend away from his precious food “YOU’VE GOT YOUR OWN!” Tubbo blinks at him. “Oh yeah. I do have my own.” He says and peace is restored to the Innit household.

The boys finish their fast food, and then they play among us on their phones for a bit. After that, they go to sleep on Tommy’s bed without bothering to change into pajamas. Tommy falls asleep first and Tubbo stares at his friend’s back for a while, before following suit. His eyes flutter closed, but just before they do, he thinks about how lucky he is to have TommyInnit as a best friend.


End file.
